Embodiments generally relate to a computer architecture. More particularly, embodiments relate to a computer architecture including a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) link directly coupling a slot, which may accommodate a hardware module, with one or more other slots, with a network fabric, and so on, or combinations thereof. The computer architecture may include a rack-scale architecture.
A conventional computer architecture may include proprietary and/or separate purpose built boxes that may be functionally inflexible, may be unscalable, may be vendor specific, may add cost, may waste space, and so on. In addition, the conventional architecture may include a purpose built top of rack (TOR) switch to implement workflows. Moreover, the conventional architecture may include cables (e.g., Fiber, copper, etc.) to couple the separate purpose built boxes with the TOR switch, which may add cost, limit bandwidth, increase complexity, and so on. Thus, for example, a data center and/or a service provider may be limited by bandwidth of links (e.g., 10 Gbps), by separate overlays interconnecting multiple fixed-functions, by existing deployments, by existing space, by cost, and so on, or combinations thereof.